


True Love's Conduit

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Family Fluff, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Mild Language, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Female Character, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She is no more than the Savior and co-mother to our son.  She can never be more than that to me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts).



> Date Written: 2 February 2017  
> Word Count: 1073  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/) 2016  
>  Recipient: [](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/)**endeni**  
>  Prompt: "How about something about the aftermath of the Second Curse? It always bothered me that Hook had been the one sent to Emma and Henry and not Regina. Like, what if she'd been the one at Emma's door? Such a missed opportunity, it would have made for such a powerful scene, after sending them away for their own good..."  
> Summary: She is no more than the Savior and co-mother to our son. She can never be more than that to me.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU for the end of episode 03x11 "Going Home." Anything else is entirely up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually found myself trying to figure out a way to write this fic without sounding like all of the other "fix it" canon divergent fics out there, while still holding to the basic idea of Regina and Emma as soulmates. And then this idea just kind of evolved from there. And it made sense to me to let it have free rein of where this would go.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[**theonlyspl**](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/) & [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath**

The most nerve-wracking thing about a curse isn't the casting of it, though that has inherent dangers in and of itself. No, the worst part is when you know you're the victim of a curse, but no one knows who cast it or how to break it.

That's what I used to think.

Now… Now it's much different.

Now, I'm standing in front of the door to what appears to be a nice apartment in New York City. On the other side of that door is…

My family.

No. My son and his other mother are on the other side of that door. She is no more than the Savior and co-mother to our son. She can never be more than that to me. It has been more than obvious that my affections are entirely one-sided, and to contemplate any other option is... Surely that way lies madness and loss in the long run.

Taking a deep breath, then a second and third, I raise my hand to knock on the door, softly at first, then louder when there's no obvious initial response. They _are_ here, aren't they? My throat goes dry as I hear movement coming from inside. Which one of them will open the door? Will they know me on sight? What will it take to get them to remember and come home?

And then the door actually opens, and I'm no longer staring at that lurid yellow 311 on the steel grey door. Instead, I see her in respectable looking pajamas and bare feet, hair hanging loose over her shoulders. Dear gods, she looks… She cocks her head curiously at me, and I remember what I'm here for.

"Emma! Finally!" I say, starting to step into the apartment, but she blocks me and partially closes the door. I haven't even seen Henry yet.

"Whoa! Do I know you?"

"Emma, it's me. Look, I need your help. Something's happened, something terrible. Your family is in trouble."

Her brows knit together in confusion. "My family is right here."

Yes! That's right, Emma! Henry and I, we're both he--

"Who are you?"

I couldn't have predicted just how much that hurts. Snow and Charming tried to warn me that it could be this way, but I was stubbornly optimistic that they would both remember me without extreme measures. I haven't even _seen_ Henry yet. And now I may not get the chance at all.

"I'm an old friend. Look, Emma, I know you can't remember me, but…" I hate that I even have to say this, let alone do it. "But I can make you."

Just as I lean in to pull her close and kiss her, praying that her idiot parents and their hope speeches about True Love's Kiss are right, a hand grabs the lapel of my blazer. Belatedly, I see he's also got a hold on Emma's pajama top.

"Who the hell are you? Leave my mom alo--"

A bright flash of light engulfs us as our lips just barely brush together over the conduit of our son. Somehow I get tossed backward into the hallway, stumbling to remain upright as I stare at the two of them. Henry's grown so tall in the last year. Tears fill my eyes at the sight of him, and then I remember what he said.

"Henry Daniel Mills! Language!"

Wait! That's not my voice saying those words. And then we're all speaking at once.

"Regina?"

"E-Emma?"

"Mom?"

Before I realize what's happening, there are two bodies colliding with mine and pulling me into the apartment. The door closes and I'm pressed back against its stiff surface, practically suffocating from the weight of these two people I never thought I'd hold again. The tears flow freely as I latch onto them, clinging for dear life.

I'm not sure how long we stand there, trying to meld our bodies into a single being, but eventually I find myself sitting in the middle of the couch, surrounded by my son and my-- Emma. The questions come fast and hard, and I don't have the ability to answer them all, not when I'm doing my best to soak in everything about them. I haven't stopped crying since the bright light hit the three of us, and I must look hideous right now.

"You look incredible," Emma says softly when Henry gets up to fetch us all water to drink.

"There's no need to lie, Ms. Swan," I reply, wincing internally as my voice cracks.

"Um, I think sharing a True Love's Kiss means you can't call me Ms. Swan anymore. Isn't that right, kid?"

Henry's bright grin reminds me of the little boy who adored me. He hands out the bottles, then settles next to my side, slouching so his head can rest over my heart. Just like he did when he was little and needed reassurances.

"I'm right here, my prince," I whisper and press a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm not going to let either of you out of my sight ever again."

"And that's why you can't call me Ms. Swan anymore," Emma replies huskily and offers us a tentative smile. "Tell her, kid."

"Tell her what, Ma? That you two are meant to be together, the balance of light and dark, love and hate, faith and power?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Not quite what I meant, but I suppose it'll have to do."

"Ms. Sw--"

"Emma," she says, smoothly cutting me off. "Em-ma. Like you used to call me back before I broke your curse. Back when you used to hate me."

"I never hated you." The words are out before I can stop them. "I was afraid of losing everything that was _finally_ going right in my life."

She tilts her head to the side to study me for a moment, and I meet her gaze openly, cheek resting against the top of Henry's head. She reaches forward to capture a tear lazily gliding down my cheek before pressing her lips gently to that same spot.

"That's not going to happen anymore, Regina," she says softly, moving to pull us both into a hug. "I know there's shit going down in Storybrooke that we need to deal with, but for right now, let's just be _us_ for a little while longer, okay?"

"I just got my family back. I'm not going to fight a few moments of normalcy, Emma."


End file.
